


Your Body is Warm, Entangled in Mine. Even Through Holly and Snowdrops, Ever Brighter will We Shine

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Tendou Satori, Christmas Eve in Japan, Dress Up, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Smut, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, but not really, changing positions, holiday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Tendou has a mystical, musical way of doing most things. There is nothing different in his desire to be Ushijima’s Christmas present.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Your Body is Warm, Entangled in Mine. Even Through Holly and Snowdrops, Ever Brighter will We Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 31: Dress up

Ushijima was not one to lose focus, but Tendou was a very distracting person. It had gotten late. They had gone from traipsing around town, to perambulating the neighborhoods, to easing their way down one of their favorite promenades. The metal rails were tangled in Christmas drapery from reeves to flickering LED lights that mirrored in the dark waters below. The sky was an inky blue-black, the fiery flecks we call stars scarce in the face of the city lights. Aw well, the night was still enchanting as their boots crunched in snow, as they watched frost develop on building edges and street lights. The promenade was graciously empty, as most couples were brimming this Christmas eve with a romantic dinner rather than an icy walk down the water front. Tendou had always been a little different, a scintillating ball of marbled light that deviated from any and all things normal. Ushijima’s gaze kept catching on the colors that reflected in Tendou’s crimson eyes as they walked, then they’d flick in betrayal to the glittery golden ribbon in Tendou’s hair. He had decided to leave the scarlet mess down for this occasion, falling in messy folds about his face.Ushiwaka had told him to wear a beanie, Tendou had refused to insure his golden bow would always be in sight.

“Why a bow?” Ushijima had asked, “i thought you wanted to dress up?”

“I do indeed,” Tendou sang with a flourish of his wrist, “i would like to be a present.”

“Do you truly believe your existence is so much of a gift to society?” Ushijima had retorted. 

“Why no,” Tendou shook his head and wagged his finger, “I simply want to be **your** present. That’s all. A small joy, something you’ll hopefully unwrap and hold tight forever.” Ushijima had shrugged in response, but as the days neared he had mulled over the true meaning behind that explanation. Tendou’s words had always been an entendre of some kind, and now, as the wind dug at their clothes and the shopping center behind them bustled with noise, the implications of that reply were becoming exceedingly clear to Ushiwaka. It was a slow revelation as they walked, and now Ushijima struggled to keep his gaze off that bow. Tendou, in that moment, had meant so many things. _I want to feel loved, I want to bring love, for as long as I can._ The term unwrap was less liberal and more metaphorical, referring to his body. _Unwrap me and hold me._ Beyond their usual relationship shenanigans, Tendou was also hoping to make love tonight. Ushijima had no motive behind his outfit. He had dressed as Santa. He had forgone the fake beard, though the heavy red coat with white trim, drooping elf hat, and chunky black boots remained. Tendou thought he looked positively strapping. Tendou paused in their trail, raising his arm to sneeze into the sleeve of his flowing black coat. 

“Should we head back home?” Ushijima halted beside him. 

“Shall we?” Tendou asked, toying with the tassels of his red scarf. 

“You sneezed,” Ushijima stated, “You’re getting cold.” 

“Well, there are multiple ways to remedy that don’t you think?” Tendou asked, leaning close. Ushijima blinked, gradual as he contemplated the possible insinuations for _that_ reply. He nodded once to himself when the answer came to him. Without a word, he stepped forth, folded his arms around Tendou’s lanky frame and brought him into an embrace. Tendou was so thin in his arms and his trembling did not cease, but he released a content sigh as he tipped his head into Ushijima’s broad shoulder. Ushijima’s hand swept up from the small of Tendou’s back, cupping the nape of his neck. Tendou lifted his head and peered at him with that familiar half-lidded gaze. Then, as his lips parted, he moved to close the distance between he and Ushijima. A kiss from Tendou could always set Ushijima’s blood to singing. The cold masked the flush on his cheeks, but the hands on Tendou’s neck and waist strengthened and he bit lightly at Tendou’s bottom lip. Tendou’s moan spilled into his mouth and he pushed back, hands braced on Ushijima’s shoulders. They held for way too long, withdrawing in a string of shallow exhales that had clouds of breath drifting into the air. Tendou was cold again, a stick of chilled custard without the radiations of heat Ushiwaka emitted. 

“Should we head back home?” Ushijima repeated his question, this time as he swiped his tongue over his lip, the faintest dark inflection in his voice. Tendou picked up on it, registered the way his knees turned to water and thanked the cold as an excuse for that violent shiver that passed through him.

“We should take a few more pictures,” he waved his hand, referring to the selfies they had been taking together, either beneath coils of mistletoe and tinsel or before a light display they enjoyed. Ushijima nodded.

* * *

They entered the warmth of their apartment, door clicking shut as they stumbled out of their boots. Ushijima discarded his hat and shrugged from his coat, leaving his sweater, jeans, and thermal left. 

“The unfortunate thing about winter holiday sex is all the layers,” Tendou sighed as he shuffled from his own coat. Ushijima hummed in agreement. The pair interlaced gloved fingers as they strolled to their bedroom. They took their time getting from their winter garments, leaving them all in a heap on the floor. Ushijima didn’t wait for the bed, shoving Tendou against the door and melting into another kiss, this one heavier, hotter. Tendou’s head spun. His eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his palms into Ushijima’s skin, running his fingers over the constricted muscle of his back, up his shoulder blades, up is neck, then back down, down his spine, across his hips with his nails flitting along his pelvis. Up, up, down, down. Ushijima rumbled, the elbow resting on one side of Tendou quivering against the door. Tendou snickered, promptly silenced by another aggressive nip to his lip. Ushijima slipped his knee between Tendou’s thighs, pressing up into his bare crotch as he directed their next kiss. Tendou groaned, head tilting back into the door as his hips snapped and he grind down. His nails sunk into Ushijima’s shoulder blades, dragging down his loins, finding purchase in the skin of his waist. 

“Feisty today, aren’t we?” Ushijima murmured. Judging by the sting Tendou had left marks. 

“Oh Wakatoshi you silly,” Tendou kissed Ushijima’s nose, then the corner of his mouth, then rather than following it up with a peck on the lips he went to nibble Ushijima’s ear. “I’m always feisty,” he purred, twirling his tongue over the contour of his ear. 

“...true..” Ushijima choked, balance shifting to his other foot before his knees decided to give out. Tendou retracted, his bakc returning to the cool wood of the door, a devilish grin playing at soft, moist lips. Ushiwaka dipped his head, going for Tendou’s neck, which was just as tantalizing as his mouth. Tendou angled his neck to give him more room, eyes sliding shut, a breathy hum leaving his mouth as Ushijima kissed and sucked and bit a path down his throat. 

“Mmm, Wakatoshi,” Tendou fluted, letting his hands travel along Ushijima’s deliciously toned body, long fingers tracing every muscle, padding the dimples and caressing the curves. Ushijima rumbled, a deep noise curling up from his throat that caused them both to vibrate. Tendou’s skin buzzed as Ushijima’s trail lowered, down his chest and glazing over his tummy.

“We should take this to the bed now , yes?” Tendou asked, threading his hand in Ushijima’s ruffled brown hair. Ushijima straightened with a nod, cocking his head on sight of the gilded ribbon still nestled in Tendou’s red locks. 

“It’s still there,” he deadpanned. 

“Well of course,” Tendou twisted his spine south to gaze up at him, “I **am** a present. I can’t unwrap myself Wakatoshi.”

“You’re a fool, that’s what you are,” Ushijima said, a quiet chuckle glimmering in his laugh. He took Tendou’s hands in his own, beguiled by his clever stupidity, and guided him to sit on the bed. They fell into another stream of kisses, more electric, more impassioned. Ushijima could feel the current passing through him with every stray touch of Tendou’s dexterous fingers, with every chance their lips connected. He dizzied, the room disoriented and wobbly whenever he opened his eyes. Arousal heated under his hips. Tendou’s hand came down, coiling around Ushijima’s length. Ushijima’s head rolled to the side with a groan as Tendou stroked, and his tongue dragged across Ushijima’s chest.

“My my, are we ready?” Tendou asked, feeling precum drip into his palm. He himself was already quite hard, his erection a solid pulsing heat between his thighs. Of all the things he wasn’t weak to, Ushijima was very much not one of them. Ushijima nodded again. 

“Right,” Tendou flashed a grin and crawled to the edge of the bed, collecting the lubricant from their table drawer. No condom. The couple of seven years felt safe enough without it. “Me or you?” he asked, tossing the bottle in his hand. 

“I’ll do it,” Ushijima reached to take the lubricant. Tendou gave a compliant reply and fell back, his head plopping on the pillows. He spread his legs, holding Ushijima’s gaze as he crouched between his bent knees. Ushijima, with one lube slicked hand, slid one finger into Tendou’s entrance. Tendou drew a gasp. Ushijima continued in furtive delight, massaging Tendou’s walls with one finger until they were loose enough to accommodate a second. Then he was scissoring. He added a third finger, knuckles curling as he stretched Tendou a little more. He added a forth finger to be safe. Ushijima was, after all, a rather thick individual.

“Everything feel good?” Ushijima asked. 

“Mhm,” Tendou chimed with a bob of his chin. Ushijima gave a tiny smile, hands posing on Tendou’s hips as he raised up on his knees. The golden bow glinted in his field of vision. 

“I nearly forgot about that,” he lifted his hands to Tendou’s hair, “Do you mind?”

“Certainly not my good sir,” Tendou beamed. Ushijima buried his hands in Tendou’s rosy hair, one hand holding the bow while the other worked to extricate it from Tendou’s locks. Tendou blew an exhale. The bow was relatively secure and the mild tugging on his scalp as Ushiwaka dislodged it felt wonderful. 

“Ta da!” Tendou announced with a sunny grin, when Ushijima dropped the bow on the nightstand. Though, hardly anything at all had changed.

“You’re cute Satori,” a full smile this time as Ushijima bumped his forehead with Tendou’s. A color with a striking resemblance to his hair flooded Tendou’s cheeks, warm bubbles floating in his chest and tummy. Ushijima got in position again, on his knees between Tendou’s arched legs. He slid his hands beneath Tendou and cupped his ass, hoisting him up so Tendou’s ankles were resting on Ushijima’s shoulders. Tendou held his breath. Ushijima pressed inside and bottomed out moments later, breath hitching at the way Tendou tightened around him. “All right Satori?” he asked. 

“Quite fine,” Tendou replied, singsong, though his voice was a little strained. “Why? Am I squeezing you?”

“Almost,” Ushijima said.

“Sorry bout that Love,” Tendou said, squinting past his bangs. Deep breaths. In and out. He felt his walls relax. Good because there was nothing near as pleasant as Wakatoshi’s raw heat outside of Wakatoshi himself and Tendou wouldn’t let his body’s intensity spoil this..

“You can go,” Tendou said, and so Ushijima did. Ushijima had an assertive pace that was always more of a hammer than a thrust, slamming messy and rough against Tendou’s prostate and making his bones rattle with that current, that sizzle of strong electric pulsation. Every thrust broke a moan or yip from him, his eyes closed and head turning from one side to another. He shuddered, nails digging into the sheets and mercifully sparing Ushijima’s callous skin. Tendou could tell whenever Ushijima was looking at him, and he’d open manic eyes and stare right back. They didn’t stay like that for long. Tendou found himself biting into the pillow to muffle these pathetic whimpers as Ushiwaka pounded into him, hovering over him with one hand steady on Tendou’s flattened back and the other forcing Tendou’s head down. It felt so good, so so good, divine. Ushijima could feel it to, every hot constricting muscle of Tendou sending him into a fog, a cloud of heat and pleasure. He loved the way Tendou’s hips would twitch to try and meet his thrusts, the sweat gleaming on his back. Ushijima would reward that with a low “Like that, Baby,” and a tug on his hair. Ushijima would take brief pauses just to stare at him, to scrape his teeth across the flushed flesh of Tendou’s back and listen to him whine.

“‘M cumming.... Waka,” Tendou breathed. 

“All you Honeycomb,” Ushijima growled between pants. Tendou spilled. A cry shaped his lips as he tumbled into blissful incoherency, his body stiffening and then shooting into spasms that had Wakatoshi’s name flying from his lips, smothered in the pillow as his mind was overcome with a thoughtless, fuzzy void. The heat was overwhelming, the pleasure was all consuming. Ushijima took a little longer to cum, but Tendou hardly cared, pliant and half unconscious as Ushijima’s movements halted with one last thrust. A choked gasp, a murmur of Satori’s name, then Ushijima’s sperm was filling him with heat and his weight was flush on top of Tendou. The pair remained like that for quite some time. 

Ushijima was the first to act, lifting up on his elbows and extricating from Tendou. He made a bit of a sticky mess in the process, but the linen cloth he dampened with hot water from the bathroom sink did the job.

“Satori,” reunited in his boxers, Ushijima shook at Tendou’s shoulder. Tendou had not flinched at all. 

“Hmmmm?” Tendou mumbled, dazed and tired. He could already feel the ache in his spine, waist, and thighs.

“Do you still want christmas cake?” Ushijima asked, “Or would you just prefer to sleep?”

“Any sane person would choose sleep,” Tendou shifted to sit, “And we all know I’m not sane.” 

Ushijima laughed, bundling Tendou into a blanket and gathering him into his arms. He carried him into the kitchen, where a sponge cake coated in cream and strawberries awaited them. 

They snuggled on the couch under Tendou’s favorite candy thro with their cake, watching animal documentaries completely unrelated to the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays y’all! I think this was a fabulous way to end off my belated Kinktober. Hopefully I’ve gotten a little better at smut now. I’d like to extend a really big thank you to everyone who contributed to this series, be it through comment, kudos, subscription, bookmark, and sharing. You’ve made my heart swell.  
> Take care everyone! I hope you’re filled with warmth and happiness this season! <3


End file.
